Medical diagnosis and/or intervention devices can perform increasingly complex linear and rotational movements. An example of such a device is an x-ray imaging device in which the latest developments provide a six-axis articulated robot that holds and moves an x-ray C-arm with x-ray radiation source and x-ray detector. Increasing the number of degrees of freedom in the movement of movable components of medical diagnosis and/or intervention devices heightens the risk of collisions in particular between the respective movable component and people or objects. It is known how to provide at least one apparatus at the respective movable component for recording a situation of an upcoming and/or ongoing collision of the component with an obstacle. This apparatus can comprise simple touch-sensitive sensors or also photosensors and lots more.
It is necessary to supply the apparatus with a voltage that is required for it to function. On the other hand a control apparatus of the medical diagnosis and/or intervention device must somehow be informed when a collision situation is recorded. Corresponding signals have previously been provided through cables.
The cabling outlay can disrupt the movement of the movable component. The more complex the movements are, the more desirable it is to provide a greater number of the aforementioned apparatuses for recording a collision situation. The number of cables to be used also increases accordingly. In the case of certain movable components the type of movement is not consistent with installing a cable. This applies in the first instance to any rotatable component, but especially for continuously rotatable components such as those represented by certain robotic hands. The movements of the movable component would have to be restricted through the controls in order to provide such cabling. As there is a tendency to refrain from interfering with the control of such movable components, apparatuses for recording a collision situation have not previously been inserted in continuously rotatable components.